Cursed by the Girl with the Lightless Eyes
by itssotaken
Summary: Remember the boy Hanajimi cursed? There's a story behind his sin. A story...his story. The story of being cursed with the girl. Cursed by the girl with those eyes. Lightless eyes.


**Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya therefore I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Cursed by the Girl with the Lightless Eyes**

I don't remember much at all about the incident. I remember my mom was crying hysterically, screaming that she had cursed her child—me. Obviously I was quite young…didn't know what was going on. My dad was yelling that he would get his lawyer—that he would sue her for harming his precious child. My sister was also in hysterics, screaming…. I don't remember much, like I said….

I also remember…the girl who cursed me. I don't remember her name, though. But I do remember her eyes. That girl had lightless eyes.

* * *

I admit…I was a stuck-up brat to her. But she was just so _creepy_ I couldn't resist. I mean, everyone picked on her, so…. I don't mean to sound like I go with the flow and don't stand out, but back then I did. She never spoke and people said she heard voices. I was kind of scared of her, but kind of excited by her. People said she had powers. People said she had _witch_ powers.

So, when I went home, I talked to my sister about it. She said that witches were creepy and she read in a book that they ate newts. I was freaked out, but still really excited. What if that girl ate newts? It would be so…interesting…to find out. I was so excited I could hardly think of how inhumane I was being…of how stupid I was.

I spent about six hours in our old backyard, gathering up newts. My parents scolded me, but I did anyway. I don't know why…that excitement really got to me. I just wanted to see…what would happen. I didn't care if there was a consequence…I just wanted to see what was happen. Could you blame me? I was about six!

The next day, I carried a bag of dead newts with me to school. I attracted a lot of weird looks, but I didn't care. When it was lunch-time, I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked shocked someone actually was talking to her. I would smile, but I didn't…you know, she was really weird, and no on really smiled at her.

"Are you a witch?"

"Wha…?"

"Are you? My sister said witches eat newts! I brought some—do you eat them?"

"N-No—"

"Hey Kiku-chan—hey Katashi-chan—look!"

"No, no!"

"Eat them—eat them!"

I could hear the crowd cheering behind me as took a newt in my hand and stuck it in her face. She closed her eyes, trying to push me away. I knocked over her chair, resulting in her toppling over, trying to resist. I pried her mouth open, and stuffed the newt inside. She screamed, her arms swinging wildly, trying to push me away.

I felt so damn good…and I hated myself for it.

Then she donned this incredibly hateful, loathing look. It really scared me. No one had ever looked at me so hatefully before. She seemed to be mentally screaming "DIE!" I was seriously afraid, so I ran away, a cover-up smile on my face.

_Die…die…**DIE!**_

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"AAAAUUUGHHH!"

* * *

Pain struck my head like a boulder. I screamed, and I remember the feeling of my knees hitting the pavement. I clutched my head—it felt like knives were being thrown into my head, it hurt so much. I could hear voices screaming, "Die! Die!"—or were they in my head?

I remember blacking out…my world fading. I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't feel myself breath. My head still hurt like hell…but my body was so exhausted…. I could swear I was bleeding…but I wasn't…. I felt like I was…falling…falling…into……..

This is the part I remember well. You know, when my mom was screaming, "Save him! Save my son!" and she was so furious she was in hysterics. My dad was yelling that he would sue because someone had harmed his son, then he yelled that he'd get back at them…I don't ever remember dad being so vengeful. And my sister crying…she was crying so hard.

"Save him, SAVE HIM! Please!"

"We'll sue you! You harmed our son! DEMON!"

"Nao-nii!"

God forbid I see the girl with the lightless eyes again.

**A/N: Clearly the boy might not have been Nao. But he did mention a sister saying that witches eat newts, and Nao does have a sister. **


End file.
